Jalousie jalousie
by Catirella
Summary: Fiction écrite pour un des auteurs de fiction KIZUNA en grand merci pour ces romans. J'espère que si d'autres personnes la lise, elle vous donnera l'envie de découvrire le manga.YAOI


Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi dommage !

Couple : Surprise, Surprise…

_Cette fiction est pour Greynono. Bisous. _

Jalousie, jalousie… 

Trois ans, déjà 3 années que Jack lui avait demandé de vivre avec lui et de devenir son partenaire aussi de leurs insolites métiers de tueurs à gages. Financièrement pas de problème du travail régulièrement pour ne pas s'ennuyer mais depuis quelque temps Jack semblai plus distant et soucieux.

Et puis pourquoi il se ferait du souci hein ! Je suis en colère et il est hors de question que je m'inquiète pour lui.

Oui, je suis en colère. Pourquoi ? Peux être que je commence à en avoir marre de toujours voir des femmes ou des hommes lui tournée autour comme des vautours à chaque fois que nous effectuons une mission avec ces anciennes relations. Peux être que j'aimerai aussi qu'il me montre un peu plus d'attention dans ces moments là et non quand il à besoin d'un verre de Bourbon est vide et qu'il me demande de lui en apporter une autre sous prétexte qu'il est en pleine conversation technique pour le contrat présent. Peux être aussi à cause des mains baladeuses des ces ex que ma présence, semble t'il, ne les déranges pas. Et surtout que ça fait plus de 8 jours qu'il ne m'a pas fait l'amour.

(En soufflent) J'ai trop envie de lui.

Je suis jaloux de ce verre d'alcool, qui à la chance d'être dans sa main droite. Cette main qui sait si bien me caresser aux endroits les plus sensibles.

Je suis jaloux de tes regards que tu les fais en leurs parlant. Je désire que tes regards de braises s'enflamment et ce reflet dans mes yeux.

Je suis jaloux de cette brise qui joue avec tes cheveux que tu n'as pas attachés aujourd'hui. Je voudrais temps y faire glisser les doits et t'embrasser encore et encore.

Perdu des ces pensées il n'a pas remarque de Jack lui pale depuis 1 minute.

Jack : Roy ! Tu m'écoute ?

Roy : Quoi ! Que veux-tu ? Tu n'as plus de Bourbon dans ton verre.

Jack : Viens rentrons.

Roy : Hein !

Jack : Je suis fatiguer et demain une dure journée nous attend. Alors entrons veux-tu.

Roy souffle de nouveau et se laisse guider vers leur véhicule.

Une fois arriver à leur planque du moment, Roy dépasse Jack et rentre dans leur chambre en claquant la porte.

Jack se dit que là il faut vraiment qu'il lui parle la situation n'avait que trop durée. A son tour il pénètre dans leur chambre et trouve Roy assit sur leur lit les mains cachant son visage mais n'empêchant pas les larmes que s'écouler. Il s'approche et lui embrasse les cheveux, Roy sursaute légèrement. Puis Jack se met à genoux devant lui et lui enlève ces mains de son visage. Roy tente de tourner la tête mais Jack est plus rapide et il lui emprisonne son visage avec ces propres mains.

Jack : Excuse-moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas était des plus présent ces derniers jours mais je t'aime et te voir dans cet état me fait mal. Roy, regarde-moi. S'il te plait regarde moi Roy.

Je ne veux pas entendre que tu me quitte. Non je ne veux pas entendre qui tu t'es lasser de moi. Je ne serai plus jaloux. Je, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne suis rien sans toi. Non, non, non…………..

Jack : Roy arrête de pleurer et regarde moi mon amour.

Roy lève les yeux et plonge sons regard dans celui que Jack, mais les larmes ne tarisse pas.

Jack : Bien tu es un gentil garçon. Et Jack l'embrasse sur le front. Roy, cela fait une semaine que je me torture l'esprit pour savoir comment formuler ces mots.

Roy ferme les yeux. Il ne veut pas écouter.

Jack : Roy ouvre les yeux et TOUT DE SUITE.

Jack commence à perdre patience et se retient de ne pas le gifle pour qu'il sorte de cet état. Roy ouvre immédiatement les yeux et arrête de pleurer du même coup.

Jack : Ecoute, je sais que j'ai eu tort et je suis inexcusable pour ces derniers jours, je me répète mais écoute-moi jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre et en me regardant. Je veux que tu me regarde as-tu bien compris ?

Roy hoche la tête. Jack ferme les yeux l'espace d'un instant et se lance.

Jack : Lorsque mon regard à croiser le tien le premier jour de notre rencontre, j'ai su que mon cœur aura beaucoup de mal à ce remettre si je tombais amoureux de toi. Mais voilà, je suis tomber amoureux et chaque minutes chaque instant ou tu n'as pas à mes côtés j'ai l'impression d'une partie de moi se meure et j'ai peur. Peur qu'un jour tu le lasse de moi pour me remplacer par un homme plus jeune. Peur que tes yeux se détournent quand je te fais l'amour. Mais ce dont j'ai le plus peur c'est de mourir sans que je ne t'aie pas demandé, ce qui m'a poussé à m'éloigner de toi, cette dernière semaine.

Jack prend dans la poche intérieure de sa veste un objet que Roy ne voie pas et tous en lui passant une alliance lui demande.

Jack : Roy Karstein Tashiro, accepte-tu de devenir mon mari, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Roy pleure de nouveau. Mais ces doigts sont dans les cheveux de Jack, ces lèvres sont coller à ceux de Jack et ces yeux brillent dans les siens.

Je suis jaloux de mon propre bonheur.

_The End_

_J'ai fait court mais j'espère que cela ta plu Greynono. Je me suis bien sur inspirer du volume 9 pour pouvoir te faire cette petite surprise._


End file.
